Antes de una fiesta
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Es navidad y Damien y Pip planearon una fiesta de disfraces, pero ¿Que sucedera si antes cierto anticristo halla un muerdago?- Dip, insinuacion de Bunny- este fic fue escrito por yukimura.15 X3, yo solo le hago el favor de subirlo.


Bueno... como dice el summary, este fic no es mio, es de una amiga, le hice el favor :D Yukimura, aqui subi tu fic.

Bueno, MI fic navideño va a salir, quiza hoy, pero mas tarde y tendria unos tres o cuatro capitulos, pero tratare de hacerlos largos o algo XD

Declaimer: SP no le pertenece a Yuki ni a mi TTATT

Aqui esta...

* * *

**Antes de una fiesta**

¡Es navidad!

Damien y Pip se encontraban en la casa de Pip ordenando para la fiesta navideña que comenzaría en cuatro horas y como seria una fiesta de disfraces Pip obligo a Damien a usar un disfraz.

- ¿No puedo usar uno de mis disfraces- pregunto el pelinegro con una vena en la frente.

- No. Tus disfraces son muy terroríficos, tienes que usar algo que represente la navidad.

- ¡¿Y por que me disfrazaste de reno?!

Damien tenia en la cabeza unos cuernos de reno, unas botas marrones con una línea negra en la base para disimular pesuñas, una pequeña cola pegada a sus pantalones y una enorme pelota roja en la nariz.

Si… para mala suerte del anticristo, lo habían disfrazado de Rudolf.

- Por favor Damien, es solo por una noche- le rogo el rubio.

- Si, como sea.

- Ahora me voy a disfrazar yo… ¿puedes dejar esas cajas en el sotano?

- Claro- Damien se dio la vuelta y se encontró con cinco enormes cajas- … Oh, mierda.

…

- ¡Listo!- grito, dejando la ultima caja- esta es la ultima.

Damien se dejo caer en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bajo la vista y encontró una pequeña plantita con dos pequeñas pelotitas rojas. El pelinegro lo cogio y lo observo atentamente.

- Yo vi esto en uno de los libros de Pip… se llamaba… muérdago…

- ¡Damien!- grito Pip desde arriba.

- Ya voy…- Damien se puso de pie y guardo la plantita en su bolsillo. Luego subio las escaleras y entro a la cocina- ¿Qué pasa P…?- el pelinegro se puso del mismo color que su nariz al ver el disfraz que Pip usaba.

Llevaba puesto un polo negro sin mangas, unos guantes marrones algo grandes, unos pantalones rojos holgados y un abrigo navideño amarrado a su cintura, también llevaba unas botas negras, un gorrito navideño en la cabeza y en su hombro cargaba una bolsa de regalos.

- ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta?- pregunto triste el rubio.

Damien movio la cabeza y desvio la mirada.

- E-esta bien.

Pip volvió a sonreir y Damien se encamino a la sala, recostándose en el sofá. Sujeto su cabea con ambas manos.

- ¿Pero que mierda pensaba?- se cuestiono mientras mentalmente se abofeteaba.

Pip llego a la sala con una bandeja en la cual traía dos tazas con chocolate, se sento al lado de Damien y le extendió una. Damien la tomo y se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se sonrojo al ver a Pip con ese disfraz? ¿Por qué tuvo esas raras escenas en su cabeza? Tal vez estaba cansado por cargar una cajas que eran cinco veces mas grande que él… Las cajas… ¡El muerdago! ¿Qué es muerdago? ¿Y por que es tan importante en navidad? Pip debe saberlo…

- ¿Damien?- el pelinegro salio de sus pensamientos y se volteo a ver al rubio. Damien izo una pequeña mueca de querer sonreir al ver el bigote de chocolate que le quedo al ojiazul en los labios- tienes algo… ahí…

Pip hizo una mueca de duda y Damien acerco su mano a los labios del rubio y paso su dedo pulgar, limpiando el chocolate. Rapidamente las escenas volvieron a la cabeza del pelinegro y tanto él como el rubio se sonrojaron fuertemente. Pip se llevo sus manos a los labios y desvio al vista.

- "Maldito pensamientos, debo cambiar el tema"- prenso el ojirojo- Oye Pip… tengo una duda.

- ¿Q-que sucede Damien?- le dijo sonriendo. DSamien metio su mano a su bolsilo y saco la pequeña plantita, luego la puso entre los dos suponiendo que el rubio le diría alguna información sobre eso.

Pip se sonrojo violentamente y miro el objeto por unos segundos, luego se acerco al pelinegro rápidamente hasta estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios y cerro los ojos fuertemente. Damien se sobresalto con los movimeintos del rubio y movio levemente su cabeza hacia atrás y analizo rápidamente la situación.

Pip, con un traje super sexy cerca de él, con los ojos cerrados, prácticamente entregándose a él sin nungun reclamo y él… quieto ahí como un idiota… muy bien… esto ultimo debe cambiar. Damien se acerco lentamente con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió los labios de Pip. Al rubio le dio un pequeño respingon al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, pero no se paro. Damien ladeo un poco la cabeza y movio tímidamente su labios, el rubio hizo los mismo movimientos desaflojando los labios desaflojando la fuerza en su ojos. Damien puso su mano en la cintura del rubio y se fue para atrás, llevo su mano con el muérdago al cuello del rubio haciendo que el beso se profundizara hasta que el aire le hizo falta y se separaron levemente.

- Te… te amo, Damien- le sonrio Pip y de nuevo se abalanzo a besar al moreno quien gustoso correspondio con la misma pasión.

- ¡Hola chicos!- escucharon ambos amantes separándose rápidamente con las caras totalmente sonrojadas.

- ¡Kenny! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aqui?!- grito Damien mientras, literalmente, botaba humo por la orejas y Pip le sostenia por el brazo.

- Vine para la fiesta, pero decidi quedarme a ver el espectáculo… con que Santa Claus y su reno, eso es muy zoofilico- dijo el rubio entre risas.

- ¡Tu, puto pendejo, eres un bastardo!- Damien con su brazo libre formo una bola de fuego matando al rubio mayor al instante.

En casa de Stan.

- Kyle… ¿No crees que este disfraz me hace ver… relleno?

- Estas disfrazado de un muñeco de nieve ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo- además, yo me he disfrazado de duende ¿En serio te estas quejando?

- No… solo digo que ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡MATARON A KENNY!

- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Ambos chicos se cubrieron rápidamente la boca y volvieron a los que hacían, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

Volviendo a la casa de Pip…

- ¡Damien!- grito horrorizado el rubio mas pequeño.

- Pendejo, lo tenia merecido- renegó viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

- Creo que su disfraz hizo que el fuego se propagara rápido- dijo viendo de reojo el cuerpo- ¿de que esta disfrazado?

- Parece que de un regalo- dijo entre risas- ¿Para quien?

- Creo saber de quien…

En la casa de Butters…

- ¡Achiz!- Butters se limpio la nariz con un pequeño pañuelo azul que llevaba una pequeña "B" en una de las esquinas y siguió acomodándose su disfraz de reno.

Volviendo a la casa de Pip…

- ¿Ya no esta?

- Espera… un momento… maldición ¿Cuánto puede pesar el disfraz de este chico?- Damien arrastraba el cuerpo de Kenny a un lugar donde Pip no lo pueda ver mientras este estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos cubriéndole los ojos- ¡listo!

Pip abrió los ojos y observo a Damien regresar al sofá con él.

- Bueno… ahora podemos seguir donde nos quedamos- dijo el pelinegro.

- Pero la fiesta…

- Tenemos tiempo- el anticristo sostuvo el rostro de Pip con una mano y lo beso.

Pip lo imito, sonriendo.

- fin-

* * *

Reviews para Yukimura? o para mi? XDXD apoyan a nuestra causa de que halla mas suke en SP.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
